Padmount switchgear is typically enclosed in order to provide protection for and prevent contact with the internal components. A common construction comprises a housing which encloses the switchgear and which includes an outer skin supported by a frame structure separate from the enclosed switchgear.
Typically, the housing includes a generally horizontal, stationary top portion, and a door connected to the top portion for pivotal movement about a horizontal axis. The door is opened by swinging it upwardly and resting it on the top portion of the housing. This presents a problem in snowy climates because the top portion of the housing must be cleared of snow to insure that the door can be fully opened. Also, the door usually does not provide any overhead protection from the elements when it is in the open position.
Because of its weight, the door is commonly split or made into halves to allow it to be opened by a single person. This creates manufacturing and tamperproofing difficulties.